sistersprobefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Angel Kickbacks
Vorkommen: HiSecthumb|Serpentis Logo, LowSec (4. Stufe, selten auch in Highsec) Erlaubte Schiffe: Sub-Capital Typ: Eskalation Deutscher Titel: 'Angel-Schmiergeld Angel Kickbacks ist eine Eskalation; sie kann im dem Serpentis Lookout (Serpentis-Beobachtungsstation) Komplex ausgelöst werden Eskalation Teil 1 thumb|Angel Kickbacks 1Beschreibungstext: ''As soon as you warped in, your instruments registered a large group of ships escaping the fight in the last second. Further analysis of the data indicates this was a convoy of six to eight transport ships from the Salvation Angels, accompanied by an unknown number of combat ships. Your navigational systems have already come up with a likely location for you to get to, in case you feel you have any business with them. Man landet an einem Newly Constructed Acceleration Gate, ein paar Schiffe erwarten den Piloten. *3-4 Destroyer (Corelior Infantry/Sentinel) *3-4 Frigates (Coreli Defender/Guard/Protector/Safegard) *1 Faction Frigate (Shadow Serpentis Agent/Patroller/Watchman) ''- nicht immer - damp'' Die Faction Frigate droppt Shadow Faction Loot und Tech2 Salvage. Meist löst der Abschuss der Shadow Fregatte die zweite Eskalationsstufe aus. Meldung: Nicht viel zu holen hier - nur leere Lagerstätten. Vielleicht erfahrne Sie anderswo mehr... Ansonsten hilft eventuell auch noch der Flug durch das Beschleunigungstor. Auf der anderen Seite landet man nur bei zwei Warehouses - ohne Gegner. Sollte die Eskalation hier vorzeitig enden, so erscheint folgendes Popup: Nothing much here, except these empty warehouses. While flying here, your navigational systems have mulled over the other locations included in the report and reached the conclusion they are actually not coordinates, but encrypted dates. Who knows what purpose this document really had? In any case, you have no more steps to follow and no clue as to how to find them. Eskalation Teil 2 thumb|Angel Kickbacks 2Beschreibungstext: Not much here, except this empty warehouse. Perhaps the next location will reveal something more... Man landet wieder an einem Newly Constructed Acceleration Gate, mit etwas Gesellschaft. *5 Destroyer (Corelior Artillery/Cannoneer/Infantry/Sentinel) *3-4 Frigates (Coreli Defender/Guard/Protector/Safegard) *1 Faction Frigate (Shadow Serpentis Patroller/Watchman) - damp Der Agent droppt evtl. Faction Loot und Tech1 Salvage. Das Abschießen des Agenten und/oder das Benutzen dieses Beschleunigungtors kann eine Fortsetzung der Eskalation auslösen. Ausserdem erwarten den Piloten am anderen Ende ein paar Feinde. *1 Cruiser (Corelum Chief Scout) *1-2 Destroyer (Corelior Infantry/Sentinel/Soldier) *3 Frigates (Coreli Initiate) Eskalation Teil 3 Beschreibungstext: Again, a similar setup and this time you caught some bad guys in the act. Not that stealing from the Serpentis is necessarily "bad". Now if you only would find one of these hideouts where the Angels still store some booty. Perhaps the next location will lead you to something more interesting. '' Die Szene wiederholt sich: wieder ein Newly Constructed Acceleration Gate, mit etwas Gesellschaft. *3-4 Elite Frigates (Coreli Guardian Defender/Protector/Safeguard) *5-6 Destroyer (Corelior Artillery/Cannoneer/Infantry/Sentinel) *1 Faction Frigate (Shadow Serpentis Guard) Tötet man den Shadow Serpentis Guard, besteht die Möglichkeit, dass die Eskalation im vierten Abschnitt eine Fortsetzung findet. Der Agent droppt Faction Loot und Tech2 Salvage.thumb|Angel Kickbacks 3 Man kann durch das Acceleration Gate warpen, wenn man noch Lust auf etwas PewPew hat *2-3 Elite Frigates (Coreli Guardian Patroller) -'' damp *2 Destroyer (Corelior Infantry/Sentinel) *3-4 Frigates (Coreli Patroller/Watchman) Eskalation Teil 4 thumb|Angel Kickbacks 4 - erster RaumBeschreibungstext: ''Another hidden warehouse and this time a stiffer resistance. One location left, it better be something juicy. Warehouses filled with precious materials, or some rare weapons. A small "beep" emitting from one of your panels grabs your attention indicating that the flight schedule to the last location is ready. '' Die vierte Stufe findet in einem LowSec-System (in seltenen Fällen auch in Highsec) statt. Und man muss ein Beschleunigungstor benutzen. '''Gegner im ersten Raum *3 Elite Frigates (Coreli Guardian Agent/Initiate/Scout/Spy) -'' web/scramble'' *2-3 Destroyer (Corelior Soldier/Trooper) *3-4 Frigates (Coreli Defender/Protector) Ein Weiterflug in den zweiten Raum ist erst möglich, wenn alle Schiffe eliminiert sind. thumb|Angel Kickbacks 4 - zweiter Raum Gegner im zweiten Raum *1 Boss Frigate (Shadow Coreli Antagonist) *2 Cruiser (Corelum Chief Patroller/Watchman) ''- tw. damp'' *1-2 Elite Frigates (Coreli Guardian Patroller) -'' damp'' *6-8 Frigates (Coreli Defender/Patroller/Protector/Watchman) ''- tw. damp'' Mit Abschuss des Shadow Coreli Antagonist erscheint folgende Popup-Meldung: The ethics involved in robbing this hapless band of Angels are are interesting. Robbing from thieves who stole from drug dealers who sold their drugs to people who robbed someone to afford them...You wonder how long it has been since the valuables in your cargo hold were in honest hands. In der Beute des Antangonist findet man normalerweise feine Coreli A-Typ Faction Module oder ein Daredevil BPC, das Salvage kann Tech2 Qualität erreichen. Kategorie:Serpentis Kategorie:HiSec Kategorie:Eskalation Kategorie:LowSec